1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stylus actuated electrical devices which allow a drawing or written message to be formed by causing selective ones of a plurality of lights to light up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate generally to the field of the present invention: Romero, U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,425; Romero, U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,458; and Barish, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,548. In the above patents, a stylus or the like is used to complete an electric circuit by either depositing electrically conductive material between two open points of the circuit (e.g., the two Romero patents) or manually moving an electrical insulative material from between two points of the circuit (e.g., the Barish patent).
The following U.S. patents may be of interest to persons desiring to make and/or use the present invention: Tarbox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,206; Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,305; Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,436; Rufle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,382; Rufle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,902; Christy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,332; Barrekette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,307; Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,792; Dertouzos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,956; Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,767; Barish, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,183; Graven, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,862; Murase et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,740; and Carvey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,592. None of the above patents disclose or teach the present invention.